User talk:Kodia/Archive 9
Spell Icons Hi, Kodia. I'm looking for a page on spell icons, so I can add some grandmaster spells to the wiki. Can't seem to find a list anywhere, though. Can you point me in the right direction? Thanks! --Jeorja 23:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'll jump in since Kodia isn't on at the moment. All spell icons should be somewhere in the subcategories of Category:Spell_Icons. You should be able to find just about all of them in one of the subcategories of Category:Icons by Class. --lordebon 23:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yep! Lordebon is right. That's the best place to look.--Kodia 02:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Is there a plan for having recipes here? I'm mostly interested in crafting and want to enhance the items to support itemizing individual recipes. On the pages I'm using, such as the Scholar Essentials Volumes, the volume's listed items link to created items, not a recipe item. I didn't see any Naming Conventions for recipes, so I tried to work within the existing rules. I started off in Scholar Essentials Volume 12 don't think it's working logically, as a user doesn't know when they are looking at a link to a recipe or the created item. I think it's because at the heart of it the existing linking is doing something entirely contrary to what I'm trying to do. I didn't "break" anything, but I'm sure you guys want to point me in the right direction before I mess up your system! --Meala 02:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Since Kodia isn't around at the moment, I'll respond here as well with the suggestion that a discussion of this scope may be something we want to move to a forum topic. --lordebon 03:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Lordebon Thanks. I couldn't undo the visible link.-- 03:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I think a forum topic for planning purposes would be a fine idea.--Kodia 10:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Bot Test I've finally come up with a nice short test for my Bot, but I wanted your OK before going ahead with the test. As I just added at EverQuest 2 Wiki:Policy/Bots/Requests for Approval, I'd like to remove manual categorization for Nights of the Dead and let the template handle that; to that end I'd have the bot remove the manual bit. If that sounds ok, let me know so I can run the test. --lordebon 23:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Make it so. But remember to clean up after your bot if it messes in the corners. ;-)--Kodia 23:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::And done. Category:Nights of the Dead will take a few minutes to repopulate since the category is part of the template now, but all went well (since it was a relatively simple but repetitive thing). And no presents left in any corners =) --lordebon 23:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Excellent work. Looks good.--Kodia 23:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Quest Tracking Hey Kodia, As i was going through your timelines to work on catching my aa's up before the next expansion i came accross a great idea that you could add to the site. I was thinking maybe add some kind of database for people that create account so you can sorta check box off each quest you have completed. Going through all these timelines i lose track sometime on what quests i finish and it would be great if there was a interface to keep track of finished and none finished quests on here. Thx! :Since Kodia isn't on at the moment I'll try to field this one. There isn't anything in the Wiki software that would really let us do something like you ask, not on an individual user level. The main thing it comes down to here is the limitations of the wiki software which don't really allow for stored information on each page for each user. We could probably come up with a 'checkbox' template for user pages that contained the major timelines, but each and every quest is beyond anything we could really do. For that I recommend the EQ2 Questlist at eq2.fluffy.dk. I use it myself to try and track which quests I have done, and you can make a list for each of your characters if you'd like. If you have any questions or any other suggestions, please let us know and be sure to sign your post with ~~~~ --lordebon 17:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll confirm what Lordebon was kind enough to answer. The wiki software run by our hosts at Wikia.com isn't really set up for what you're looking for. However, we do allow you to have any number of "sandbox" areas to play in as sub pages on your user page. You'll often find other users taking advantage of this for things like quests they want to complete. I myself use it to track which book quests I've completed. You can see that I've set up my library as a subpage of my main user page. You could use this same technique by copying the text off of the achievements area you're interested in and then either striking out or deleting the info as you complete each one.--Kodia 23:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Quellithulian Spires World Event Hi Kodia, Can you add a byline about the Quellithulian Spires World Event to the wiki homepage? I wouldn't want it to be missed with everyone looking at Halloween. Maybe put it after Nights of the Dead under the World Events section. I also put a link to it in the patch notes on the wiki. Thanks! Camelotcrusade :Added --lordebon 17:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) hiya Hiya its wierd i have read your posts all the time and never realized you lived so close to me i am in the royal oak area beta i might be wrong, but i think you cant even tell that you are in beta? but anyway, the exp name is S'entinel's '''F'ate, so the abbrev is just '''SF ;) oh, and have fun with it.. /me jealous :) --Vraeth 23:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yep: It's technically against the agreement to disclose that you are in Beta, at least until they release the NDA. --lordebon 23:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well sugar. Ok. So, uh...ixnay on the etabay. Let's just ferget we saw that, eh? I'll beg for forgiveness if they axe me. MY BAD!--Kodia 00:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oh and in case you guys were wondering, the first round of beta invites going out was announced by SOE staff on twitter, so we're counting that as public knowledge. :)--Kodia 00:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, the first round was announced. And forget we saw what? ;) --lordebon 00:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :btw, is there a way to put stuff on already for beta or do we have to save it locally in word or something to upload after nda release? (in case i get beta account) ::Putting anything on the wiki from Beta would involve whoever put it there violating the NDA. What can be done (and has been done in the past) is to save the wikicode in a text doc and then add it after the NDA is released. --lordebon 18:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Zone Acronyms I'd like to suggest the creation of a page listing the common acronyms used for zones. Thanks 01:18, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :We already have one: Zone Abbreviations. --lordebon 01:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) file/image rename Hi Kodia! Only wanted to say that only users with rollback or higher rights can rename a file/image. -- 14:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well hell, I thought they'd repealed that. There had been talk about it and I thought it had taken effect, darnit.--Kodia 16:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, they were planning to take file rename away from rollback users? Why? The whole point of a rollback user is that they are trusted to be judicious in that ability. It stands to reason that those that can use rollback should also be trustworthy enough to move images. But then again, I've seen wikia to plenty of things service-wide that were foolish in my eyes and didn't really apply here. Wouldn't surprise me if they did another. --lordebon 18:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::No, no what I meant was they had been discussing giving any user logged in the rights to move images the same as regular articles.--Kodia 22:50, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, that makes more sense. I'd have no problem with autoconfirmed users getting that power. If they do make that change, the only thing I'd suggest is to put move=sysop protection on a few critical (main-page type) images --lordebon 23:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) The heartbreaker title I've noticed ZAM EQ2 is giving credit to the guy who found out the 1000 rose title, I've seen the wiki give credit. How come he hasn't got credit here? Bigsnipe 07:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC)bigsnipe :According to our Policy for Credits are personal credits, including in-game conversations, not permitted on articles or screenshots. -- 09:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) There is a thread on the Official EQ2 forums http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=468907 Here about it. If I read right, Thats whats needed? :Thank you for the Information! I added the Credit to the SOEForum with that the TopicID. -- 10:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, that's about as much credit as is allowed and as is appropriate. We just don't do individual credit; it never has a bearing on the data itself and tends to cause too much controversy, so it's a mess we just avoid. --lordebon 14:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, we avoid the arguments more by pointing people to official sites. Individual opinions often masquerade as fact that gets passed off as credit, so we avoid most of that. Thanks for the post to the forums!--Kodia 00:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) About the Hard Drive For those who were watching (and waiting, all one of you), my main computer went toes up this past Friday as I was about to go on a raid. The ultimate diagnosis was not a memory collision or a partition problem but an honest-to-goodness hard drive failure (one of my first). For anyone worried about the lore screenshots and other screenshots that I have that still haven't made it to the wiki, never fear! My hourly backup system worked like a champ. Yes, hourly. Thank god I run EQ2 on a Macintosh with a Time Capsule attached. So, I'm currently working on a backup computer and the main computer goes to the "doctor" this afternoon (read: Applecare warranty covers the hard drive replacement at the store). I should be able to monitor things well enough for now, with a slight blip when we get the main computer back. Cheers!--Kodia 13:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome Back! =) -- 16:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Couple of questions ... # When editing quest rewards, is there any difference between using [ of the Onset] or { {Equip|Gloves of the Onset}}? I've seen it done both ways, and usually just copy whichever way is in use on a quest I'm editing, but is there a preference for when I'm starting from scratch? # When editing items: I start with, for example, the Equipment template. Fill in the entries that are pertinent, maybe add a blue stat line or two, and call it done. Is there any consensus on removing lines that aren't in use? Say I've got a ring that has some attribute pluses and a couple of blue stats. Would removing the resist and melee mod entries just to reduce the page retrieval size be worthwhile, or is leaving them in for future mods and examples better? Inquiring newbie minds want to know! P.S. This wiki editing thing could get addictive. I've got my wife and 2 friends feeding me pictures for quest and reward reference ... and I've probably spent more time learning this system the last 3 days than I have actually playing. :-) --Morlane 00:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :HI There and welcome! I'm glad you're addic...er, enjoying the fun! When editing, the general rule is that brackets, and , are for linking. Curly braces, , surround and indicate that the contents trigger a template to be put into use. For now, while you're learning, use the brackets, and when you feel more brave, you can start including templates into your work when you see how they're used. :Now, as for the removal of lines in a template, the general rule is to leave them. SOE has a bad habit of changing stuff mid stream. If you remove the lines, then someone coming back later, especially someone newer than you, won't know what's missing from template that you've altered. There are certain exceptions, but that's a good general rule. :Again, welcome! And feel free to ask questions. Be bold!--Kodia 00:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Background info for Answer1: :::There is nearly no diff between Gloves of the Onset and . The only difference comes up if the target of the link doesn't exists. :::Gloves of the Onset would be just a red link (if it doesn't exists) ::: would be a red link (if it doesn't exists) and the article will get listed in the category Category:Articles with equipment redlinks ::Keep up the great work =) :-- 00:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) One more, since you appear to be here ... Could you take a quick look at Through the Looking Glass? I was thinking of a way to organize the rewards with all of these SF quests that are offering 2 or 3 different items depending on class. Worth bothering, or just leave it at the simple list, as is on most other quests? --Morlane 00:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :That works fine. Organize away but always keep in mind that other people might organize things after you're done. This looks just fine to me, though. Keep on editing!--Kodia 00:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) hiya i just wanted to say i really enjoy your information and that i live in the detroit metro area around royal oak Hiya I just wanted to say hi and ask how you are enjoying this last snow blast :Well, I made it into work by some miracle, despite how bad it was. Coming home was far easier. I like the snow a lot so I enjoyed the blast. I think we might get a little more this week, but probably not as bad as most people think.--Kodia 10:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Thank you for your warm welcome. My question: How do I add a See Also section in an article? The items that I am adding are given by the same NPC and are all related. Thank you, Mystara :Well, there are a couple of ways to do it, depending on what you're trying to accomplish. Usually when one NPC offers up a bunch of items, we link those items on the NPC's page. Does that help at all? Let me know if you have more questions and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy! See you in game.--Kodia 22:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Rediculously simple question ... What's the criteria for the "Minor Edit" checkbox when editing a page? I've tended to use it when fixing typos, and occasionally when just adding additional items to a reward list in a quest, but I was wondering if there is an actual policy on it. Or maybe I'm just wondering what exactly it triggers? --Morlane 23:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :There's no actual policy for it. You've got it about right, though. Some people don't bother, however, because the content they're changing seems critical. For example, some people believe that a change can't be minor if they're correcting a mob location or adding one, since that information is vital. Typos and just a little more info like rewards are, in *my* book, minor edits. But you do what you need to in order to feel comfy about your edits, ok? Everyone has a different sense of urgency.--Kodia 00:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That's cool. Just wanted to make sure that it didn't do something different in putting stuff in you admin type's review queues. I'm pretty comfy with most stuff now, and I'm not shy about the tag if I do have a problem. --Morlane 00:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Roekillik I noticed that back in 2007, Uberfuzzy deleted Category:Roekillik. But now with SoF out, Roekillik are apparently their own race. They even got an L&L. So I was thinking that it might be a good idea to start using the Roekillik category again. But, I didn't want to start doing anything like that without bringing it up first. Mc (talk) 00:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Roekillik are definitely a race of their own (we just didn't know that much about them back then). I'm not an admin, but I'd say it's ok to start using Roekillik as a race again. Everything in Category:Category:Roekillik_(Group) should also be changed to reflect that, since they are actually racially different than Ratonga. Ratonga are Roekillik that escaped the Underfoot and got into the cities and became different. --lordebon 00:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) They're definitely their own race now, whereas they weren't before. Please feel free to begin as you will.--Kodia 02:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Plat selling advertisements ont he Wiki Wasn't sure if you liked this or not - but when I was poking around the wiki - a Plat selling site ad popped up http://pagead2.googlesyndication.com/pagead/imgad?id=CKTjudmgur_GMBCsAhj6ATIIVm3yODvexw4 took a screen shot if you needed it Didnt know if that would sit well with you! :) Mirinesse 16:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Mirinesse :Thanks for noticing that we had one and yes we're interested. Our ad policy (since we have no personal control over them at the wiki) is to instruct you to follow the bad ads info and report the ad to the Wikia staff. It's really convenient that you took a screenshot. Could you report the bad ad via this policy please? And thanks again for your vigilance.--Kodia 16:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Guides of the Shattered Lands Wiki Page Thought I should let you know that the Guides of the Shattered Lands page needs editing. Under the Guide Rank section for Elder Guides, there are now only two Elder Guides. :Thankyou for the information. I wonder if this is because of attrition or due to planning.--Kodia 09:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) A few Elders recently retired, unfortunate to see them go. lore and legends assistance Howdy. Not sure who to turn to here on this but I've done some fairly heavy editing to the Lore and Legend eq2i.wiki page and although I've gotten done what I needed to, there is a small cosmetic issue I can't solve. I've elected to remove the book only part of the page, although I left info in on them, and added zones/locations to find the mobs to get the LnL parts. I borrowed some info from another site and pasted it in but there is a ghastly looking blue dotted line box around the text I added there. Also I eliminated some of the double fields where a LnL book was found in 2 locations and wanted to put both locations in the one box. I wanted them to be one on top of another instead of just wasting space moving the frame to the right. Is there a way to do this, in a list fashion? I am no programmer by any means but I can modify code fairly well. (I really screwed up the page at first but figured it out and fixed it). I do think I changed something I can't fix in the top of the list also but I don't think it will effect people seeking the info they want. Just2stoned 18:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Defo, really nice work you did there the Lore and Legend Timeline! =) :I corrected information of Antonica in the arcitle so it looks a litte better and i corrected the 2 locs .. they are now on top to bottom. : is the code to bump something in the next line, without useing 2 enter. :-- 18:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice work! I can't really add more.--Kodia 01:16, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Looks good. The only thing I'd change is to move the 'book zone' column one to the right, so that it's next to the book /loc and book EQ2MAP PID, rather than having the mobs column in between. As for the blue boxes... those come from having spaces before the text. Just take out all those spaces and the blue boxes will go away; whitespace does very specific things in wiki-code. --lordebon 04:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I removed the starting blanks and added a at the end of the needed lines, the blue boxes disappeared now. -- 09:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) How to Ask for Help on a Page Hey just trying to figure out how to ask for someone's help on a page... If I notice something in an article that I think needs looking at, how do I call attention to the page? I know there is a wikify tag option... Are there others? :There are a couple of options, actually. The wikify tag is really more for new pages with none of our templates in use. If it's something you're not sure how to fix, you can leave a message on any admin talk page (just like you're doing now). Or, you can insert the template on a page. You can also flag a page as having a problem using the "Report a problem" link at the bottom of every page (or it may be on the side of the page depending on your layout). Does that help?--Kodia 17:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Great! Thanks for the quick reply! And yes that does help. --Pete1972 17:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hm, category pages don't seem to have the "Report a Problem" link on them? So I'll just mention it here I guess. Just noticed that someone seems to have added the category Sentinel's Fate as a subcategory of itself. Doesn't seem like something I can fix. --Pete1972 17:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the hint! :The Template added that category, i fixed the template to suppress it. :-- 19:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing it. I'm elbow deep in my own personal kitchen stadium right now and didn't have the time to really track it back all the way yet.--Kodia 19:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Help with Disambiguation I am trying to add the Point of Interest called The Hole , which is in The Sundered Frontier, which of course conflicts in name with The Hole which is the actual zone located in Sundered Frontier. So was was just going to call it The Hole (POI) but that would be in conflict with another POI called The Hole (POI) which is a Point of Interest in Enchanted Lands... Any suggestions on how to name the new POI called The Hole in The Sundered Frontier? --Pete1972 18:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :If you haven't heard me rant about SOE's inconsistent or ill-planned naming, let me summarize now: STUPID SOE. This is going to take a little thought for how best to approach it, because it may likely involve a zone move if we follow our normal policies for naming and disambiguation. Let me see if I can sort this out. I have a cake on the stove and need to attend to that first. I'll see if I can ping Chilli and Uberfuzzy and see if they have thoughts, though I suspect their thoughts are inline with mine.--Kodia 18:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I would sort in this way: ::The Hole - Zone ::The Hole (POI) - disambig page for both POI's ::The Hole (POI EL) - POI in Enchanted Lands ::The Hole (POI SF) - POI in Sundered Frontier :: -- 18:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) And that would work, Chilli, but what about an overall disambig? Should we just do one great one, and generally break our (albeit unspoken) rule about the (disambig) method of page naming for everything? I don't honestly see a way around that and I can see a necessity for it.--Kodia 19:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I too would prefer to avoid the zone move. I'm a fan of keeping the zone on the base name, then have The Hole (EL POI) and The Hole (TSF POI). No The Hole (POI) disambig needed imho, just use DABs on top of the pages to point to the others. But then again, I'm also a fan of not moving everything away and making a disambig page when one page clearly 'outweighs' the others in terms of importance (as it does in my opinion in this case). --lordebon 19:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What if we combined the two ideas then and did this: :The Hole (disambiguation) - this would be the overall disambig page and would have all below :The Hole - this would be the zone page to avoid the move :The Hole (POI EL) - with a dab template pointing to the SF version :The Hold (POI SF) - with a dab template pointing to the EL version Does that work? Any objections?--Kodia 20:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :That would work yeah -- 20:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::That would work. The Disambig page isn't really necessary to me, but it can't hurt =) --lordebon 02:17, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I've started things off with The Hole (disambiguation) but I have to run to work now. If no one gets to it before I get back, I'll do the POIs when I get home tonight.--Kodia 10:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sorted :*The Hole (POI) moved to The Hole (POI EL), links to the old POI corrected :*The Hole (POI SF) started :*The Hole has a dab on top now :-- 13:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I think we have all of them covered now with DAB and the actual disambiguation. Now if SOE would stop duplicating stuff I'd be happy. :)--Kodia 00:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Combat Art and Spell Damage Updates I'm trying to figure out the best way to update these. Should I look up the information in game on a character that has a low primary stat for the CA/spell or one with "Average" primary stats? What's the general consensus by the admin staff? Low stat characters return info closer to base level, whereas "average" characters return info closer to what most players using those CAs/spells will see. The problem I run into is my "average" characters also have things like ability mods and AA that affect the CAs/Spells. Some admin feedback would be great, thanks! --Miora 16:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :It won't make a huge difference -- in either case, the #'s are almost certain to be different from what a user sees in game. I would suggest going with kind of an "average" gear set up if possible -- if you have any super-uber stuff (red adorns, etc.) don't use them. For buffs that give fixed numbers, definitely do not use anything that modifies them (ie red focus adorns or other focus effects). Beyond that, just put the numbers you see and then you can use the Stat parameter of the effects bottom template to note which stat affects the ability (which nowadays will just be the class's primary stat). --lordebon 21:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Bristlebane Celebration Today started the Bristlebane Celebration, which runs through April 11. Don't forget to update the main page. Thanks :) AndonSage 21:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops, nevermind :) I was expecting to see it under the EQ2i News section, and missed it in the Events section. Sorry. AndonSage 21:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) No worries! Though actually it brings up a good point. I think that even temporary celebrations are looked forward to and should be highlighted more when we think about our front page redesign. But thankyou for the reminder! Now that I'm home from work I'll start looking through the recent changes list.--Kodia 21:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Request for opinion Greetings Kodia. I request your opinion on a disagreement between Chili and myself. A summary of the issue is that in my opinion using the "Monster Groups" to define an encounter that is otherwise not a social group is not needed. The only instances where this grouping has been used to that effect are a few that Chili himself had done. --lordebon 16:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I am currently at work but I will read through the discussion when I arrive at home later this afternoon and weigh in on the subject. If you have a chance. (I'll also poke Uberfuzzy about the drop down menu information from the admins talk page and his personal talk page.)--Kodia 16:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Much appreciated, especially poking Uberfuzzy... he seems quick to respond to a wikia problem report, but otherwise pretty absent lately. Which would be fine for a normal editor, but less so for someone that actually works at and represents wikia. --lordebon 22:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Initial compromise posted as well as statement of original purpose for social group. I've poked UF and I'm hoping he'll show up here shortly with more information.--Kodia 00:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Homepage - Daily Missions Heya Kodia. Could you make it easier for us to view the updated Missions of the Day on the home page ? At the moment, the missions don't update themselves when we refresh the page, and we have to clear the cache of the computer, which gets tedious if we do it every day. Switching off the browser or downloading another page also forces us to repeat the process. Thank you, Merryweather123 :All you have to do to update the daily missions on the front page is click the little "refresh" link next to the date, unless it is an issue of your computer locally caching the page. --lordebon 22:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Lordebon has the right of it, my friend! Please click the link and let us know how it works. If it's not refreshing, please let us know and we'll do some investigation.--Kodia 23:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hehe I don't know what you've done, but now the missions automatically refresh when I connect to homepage. Thx a lot. Merryweather123 Quests Requiring Harvesting Skills and Duplicate Quests I just pulled together the start of a list of all the quests I could identify that require harvesting skills. Would this be a good category to add to EQ2i? I'm not sure how to create the category if so and need assistance. Also, while I was working on this, I identified a couple of duplicate quests that need consolidation: * A Close Eye on Quel'Ule * A Close Eye on Quel'ule * Weaving A Profit * Weaving a Profit --Sigrdrifa 20:35, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I like the idea of identifying quests that require harvesting with a category. As for those duplicate quests... my guess is that the "Weaving A Profit" version is the incorrect name, and I can't be sure on the Quel'Ule one. The Quel'Ule one will be given out on Sunday, and Weaving a Profit will be given out tomorrow so we can check them then. --lordebon 22:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Pulled this out of my logfile from a few days ago... (1272261576)Apr 26 01:59:36 2010 You receive 61 Gold, 56 Silver, 59 Copper for completing A Close Eye on Quel'ule. ::As such, barring any objection, I'm going to start fixing links, etc for the duplicate quest ("Quel'Ule"). -- Mysterious drake 23:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I like the ideea of quests with the harvesting category as well. I agree with the assessment on the duplicates too and Drake's log files will work for this justification for now. I do suggest keeping the redirect, though, because it will like get created again anyway. Mostly we delete them, but this one's worth keeping.--Kodia 01:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) LootDB and Images I wrote a few articles that involve house items and included the LootDB links with the understanding that eventually they will display the in game images and states. This was a couple months back and I haven't yet seen the stats or image update. Is this common? If not is there a way for me to upload the screenshots I have of the items? --Mystara 20:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'll answer this since Kodia is away for the weekend. LootDB does not pull links from EQ2i -- rather they use a volunteer-run parsing program to get link which they then parse into their composite images (or at least that is my understanding of how they work). They can be slow if no one gets links to those items through their parser. You can always upload an actual screenshot, just use the "Upload file" link on the left-hand side and name the file the same as the page. For example, for Court of Tears Tapestry you'd name it File:Court of Tears Tapestry.jpg. Be sure to crop the screenshot to just the examine window before uploading, however. --lordebon 22:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I think I may have confused the question a bit. Is there a way to show the in game image of the item? Not the examine window, but the actual display of the item? --Mystara 23:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, gotcha. LootDB does not (to my knowledge) ever show an image of the item as placed, they only show the examine window. For the in-game appearance, just upload a picture (cropped again, of course) of the house item in-game to Name (Visible), ie File:Court of Tears Tapestry (Visible).jpg. Then edit the item page and put that (Court of Tears Tapestry (Visible).jpg) in the "iname2" parameter in the template -- iname2=Court of Tears Tapestry (Visible).jpg. --lordebon 00:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC)